Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording and/or reproducing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical information recording and/or reproducing method and apparatus with improved kick operation characteristics of a light beam spot onto a target information track. The present invention is suitably applied to, e.g., an optical information recording and/or reproducing method and apparatus which use an optical card as an optical information recording medium.